


Sleepless Nights，無眠之夜 in Chinese

by CaliHart, ch20529



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有個火焰魔女在Peter的住處縱火，從那場火災後Peter就開始失眠。狼群們為了幫助Peter用了很溫暖的方法。</p><p>文中有溫情滿點的德哥、狼崽子們和獵人一家。</p><p>雖然這文是Chris/Peter，但對兩人的關係只有輕微描寫，請大家當清水文看吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights，無眠之夜 in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank CaliHart, who let me translate this cute work.I hope people on this website would like the Chinese version.Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Sure, I'm fine with them being translated. I'm glad you like them. :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1641977

Sleepless Nights，無眠之夜  
by CaliHart

簡介：

有個火焰魔女在Peter的住處縱火，從那場火災後Peter就開始失眠。狼群們為了幫助Peter用了很溫暖的方法。

文中有溫情滿點的德哥、狼崽子們和獵人一家。

雖然這文是Chris/Peter，但對兩人的關係只有輕微描寫，請大家當清水文看吧。

正文：

Peter自從火災事件已經整整四天沒好好睡上一覺了。每次他好不容易閉上眼，試著想要睡他都會一次又一次的驚醒。

因為這糟糕透頂的失眠，在清醒的時間裡他變的越來越偏執、暴躁不安。到了第三天他覺得冷氣機的聲音快把他逼瘋了，而且他也盡可能的避開烤箱或是任何會發出熱能的東西，其中甚至包括了電毯。

還沒完的是Peter開始一天洗三次澡，可是他身上的異味卻越來越重。Derek覺得很奇怪，這也是為什麼當他發現Peter每次洗澡時都只使用冷水時Derek真的嚇到了。

Derek親眼到看Peter只開著冷水，冰冷的水不斷的打在他身上讓他蜷屈在浴池裡，他的手指緊握著手掌心，冷透的水從蓮篷頭不停的留出，在他身上留下一片片被凍傷的痕跡。

所以之後Derek每天都和Peter一次洗澡，Derek把水溫調在溫水和冷水之間，這樣他們兩人都可以接受，而Derek也可以確保Peter真的有做好清潔。

但是Peter不願意讓任何人碰觸他，任何人，甚至是Derek都不可以。當有人靠近Peter身邊時他就會開始閃躲。

Stiles提出一個理論是：「狼可以靠被觸碰、肢體接觸而感到放鬆，如果Peter願意讓其他人摸摸他的話，就算只有一小時或兩小時Peter都會好很多。」

可惜沒人能說服Peter接受這個作法。最後Peter實在沒有辦樣再繼續保持清醒了，可是他又睡不著，所以狼群讓Peter躺在Derek的床上並定時有人守在Peter身邊，好讓Peter確保不會有任何火焰或危險的熱源靠近他。

令人沮喪的是這方法依舊沒用，因為Peter每次躺不到一個小時就會尖叫著驚醒。最終結束peter痛苦失眠期的人是Chris，他在Peter的飲料裡放了鎮靜劑，這至少讓Peter昏睡了六個小時。

後來狼群發現了Peter就算服了鎮靜劑還是會醒來的原因：「Peter只要聽不到身邊有人的心跳聲就會驚醒。」就算他們明白了這點，可是Derek不可能一直留在Peter身邊陪他。

腦筋動很快的狼群想出一個絕妙的解決辦法，既然Derek沒辦法一直都在，那只要移動Peter的睡覺地點就好了！

所以Peter開始了一家一家換著睡的旅程，從Derek的床舖移到McCall家的沙發（沒辦法，畢竟客房已經給Isaac用了），或是睡在Lydia臥室外的地板上，還有Stiles給Peter在自己的床旁邊弄了個氣墊床；如果Stiles也不巧不在的話，Peter會去樓下睡在Sheriff的旁邊。因為Peter實在不了解也信不過Kira一家，所以他選擇跳過沒睡在他們家。

雖然這解決辦法的確挺不錯的缺點就是有時候會嚇到人，像Allison第一次發現Peter睡在他們家的沙發上時一整個驚恐的大聲尖叫，結果這舉動嚇到Peter了，Peter把自己擠進一個櫥櫃裡直到Chris花了一整個鐘頭的時間才把他哄騙出來。

為了Peter的睡眠狼群製作了一張時間表，Peter固定週末的時候會和Derek待在一起，因為這段時間身為青少年的狼群成員們不是忙著睡懶覺就是離開Beacon Hill找樂子去了。

其餘的時間Peter會待在Stiles、Scott或Lydia家，自從有天晚上Stiels連續打了三個小時的電腦讓Peter完全睡不著後其他人才徹底體悟到Peter有多麼的淺眠。不過Peter只有在Melissa和Sheriff沒有要值夜班的時候才會去Scott和Stiles家，畢竟Melissa還是沒辦法完全相信Peter。而Peter會在Stiles開始講夢話或翻來翻去時去和Sheriff一起睡，因為只要有一點風吹草動Peter就會醒。至於Lyida她最多讓Peter待在她家一個晚上，這已經是她的忍耐上限了。至於剩餘的時間Peter會在Derek的住處和Argents家跑來跑去。

漸漸的Peter終於能在狼群身邊放鬆了，當狼群的成員們靠近Peter時他不會再退縮了，Peter也開始在知道是狼群成員的前提下能接受小範圍、或輕微的觸碰。

另一個進步是現在Peter洗澡的時間變短了也不會再把水開的這麼冷，雖然他還是拒絕用熱水但至少比之前好多了，而且就算Derek沒有和Peter一起洗他也能把自己刷乾淨。

狼群一致認為Peter已經準備好可以在一處停留久一點了，自從上個月Peter的公寓被一名火焰魔女縱火後Peter已經一個月沒有回去他的住處了。其實狼群也不知道Peter究竟完全復原了沒有，可是他們覺得至少他們該試試。商量後的結果是讓Peter留在Argent家裡，這裡安裝了絕對可靠的防火裝置、警報器，而且最重要的是根本沒有非人類生物敢靠近Argent家。

一開始感覺挺奇怪的，畢竟Peter從沒在Argent家待超過一個晚上。剛開始他們要習慣要用沙發時要先把Peter的枕頭和毯子移開。還有浴室裡多了一人份的盥洗用品、牙刷、牙膏，晚餐也不再是煮兩人份而是三人份的。

但是每天早上當Peter又被惡夢驚醒了早起時，他會幫Chris煮咖啡，他會看著咖啡機一直等到咖啡完全冷卻後再端起來給Chris。甚至到了第三天早上Peter在Allison要上學前做了煎餅給她當早餐，當Chris看著圍著圍裙的Peter時一整個驚恐到說不出話。Chris甚至不知道他們家原來有圍裙？！

 

在Argent家的第一個星期要結束時火焰魔女已經離開鎮上了，還好她沒造成什麼其他傷害。而Peter已經進步到能用Argent家的爐子煎培根，雖然他會帶著烤箱用的手套小心翼翼的不讓油噴到自己，但是毫無疑問的是Peter已經越做越好了。狼群會議時他們一致認為Peter漸漸穩定下來了，所以他們再也沒和Peter提任何關於那個火焰魔女的事。

 

到第二個星期要結束時Peter開始願意洗溫水澡，他也可以在狼群的成員們擁抱自己安心的接受而不是退縮。甚至Peter在Allison坐在沙發的另一側和他一起看大清早的卡通片時Peter再也不會想逃開了。當狼群們更進一步和Peter有肢體接觸時Peter的接受度也越來越高，他可以讓其他人碰碰他的肩膀，甚至讓Derek貼在他身旁用手輕輕撫過他的背和頸子。當某天下午鍋裡的熱油濺起潑到Peter的手臂上時Chris堅定的扶著Peter的腰，並拉著Peter的手到冷水底下冰敷時Peter都沒有抗拒。

 

到了第三週週末Peter和Chris一起睡在床上，當他們倆身上蓋的毯子逐漸變熱時Peter能毫不猶豫的就把它踢掉。而幫Allison做早餐這事Peter也越來越得心應手，Peter現在不只能煎培根還能做炒蛋搭配煎餅。

 

最後Peter坐下來和Derek促膝長談，Peter向Derek承認自己無法回到原本的住處去，這個念頭光想就足以讓他做惡夢，Derek表示他可以理解Peter的苦衷。Derek找了個時間幫Peter回公寓把鑰匙還給房東和把合約解除掉，並把Peter的所有物打包裝箱帶回自己的閣樓好進一步的清洗去掉上面的煙味。

 

到了一個月的末了Peter的衣服肩並肩的和Chris的掛在同一個衣櫥裡，他甚至有了自己專屬的抽屜放個人衣物。Peter會在Allison要上床睡覺前和她有個睡前擁抱。雖然他依舊會做惡夢但在惡夢中再也沒有出過他的公寓，有的只是第一次、最初的那場火。

 

日子漸漸過去，現在就算Allison去Lydia家過夜，Chris為了忙獵人的業務不在家時Peter獨自一人也能睡得著了。雖然Peter心裡明白只有在Chris的手臂緊貼在他懷裡時他才會睡的最安穩了，不過現在一切都越來越好了。至於熱水嘛！當滾燙的熱水打在Peter的背上同時感受著Chris在他嘴裡的熱度，Peter發覺其實熱水澡根本不可怕。

 

END


End file.
